Road Less Traveled
Thunder CreekTr-1.jpg wallpaper-718149.jpg wallpaper-633565.jpg Winter-trail-snow-forest - West Virginia - ForestWander.png A Road Less Traveled is an English-speaking chat room on Kongregate. "Welcome," the sign reads. You walk down the path, the sound of leaves crunching beneath your feet. You skirt the lake of fire and ice, you hang a left at the mended wall, and you don't stop till you've cleared the deep, dark woods. Before you are two paths: one grassy and well-traveled, the other obscured by the shadows of the trees. The path you choose will determine how many footsteps you have left. Don't look down and don't deliberate; simply allow your heart to make the choice for you. If you're still here, you've taken the road less-traveled. Moderators Mateo4 - Mateo is the current room owner. Once an enthusiastic newbie of Hourglass, Mateo is now working to keep the chat as awesome as it was when he first joined. He thinks that A Road Less Traveled is the place to be. He's been a Kong member since 2011 and an ARLT regular since 2012. He became a moderator on May 30th, 2013. He's mature, kind, and always happy to chat with anyone. AerohillB - AerohillB is the room's mom. She's also a moderator for Sloth. She holds the title of the Champion for Tolerance and Protector of Innocence. Stots - Awesomesauce. thiswasnttaken - Taken isn't to be confused with a teddy bear, no matter how similar he is to one. His username wasn't taken. Taken became a mod recently (September 28th, 2013). WeirdJedi - Everyone knows WeirdJedi. You can always hit up a good conversation with him. He's positive and a big kid at heart! Oh. I almost forgot. HE'S A DIE-HARD BADGE HUNTER! He'll be rank 65 sooner than we all think! Note: Isn't active in the chat much. Regulars 4rkain3 - 4rkain3 is a mysterious individual. He has many sides to him and doesn't feel right writing his own description. He's a writer, producer, DJ, philosopher, and undefinable paradox. He's been a regular since the days of Absolute Absurdity, when TheUncannyTranny was still around. 4rkain3 doesn't mind expressing whom he his, so if you wish to get to know him, just talk to him! Arcticfenris - Arctic is a nice person, but call him Artic ("Arctic" without the first "c") and he'll remain angry with you forever. He's the Queen of the Chat, and worships the goddess Orange (apparently). Cantankerous_ - Cantankerous is a great friend to have. She has an obsession with sex changes, and will instantly love you if you want to have or have had one. chichi2000fgh - CrimsonBrony - As his username would suggest, Crimson is a huge My Little Pony fan. A fair word of warning: don't say anything bad about the show when he's around. He's had countless alts, all of them ending in "602". These alts are banned frequently, but his current alt account is Chidori602. He is considered a troll by many of the regulars. EeveeGamer - Eevee is the nicest girl in the world, but is stuck in her opinionated ways. Nothing will change her mind, so when arguing with her either change the subject or suffer her argument for days on end. She's pretty easy to get along with, as long as you don't get on her bad side. EkoBegins - Eko is one of the nicer people of the room, greeting almost everyone in the room, but don't let her nice attitude put you off! She is a major troll who loves to cause confusion. Even though Eko is a major troll, she is a great friend to have, and will work hard to protect her reputation as such. KitTheGunther - kkoilppi - Kwll - One of the oddest creatures known to humanity is called Kwll. Kwll is genderless and loves to run amok in chat! It knows more than it ever lets you know, is oft capable of out-smarting others, and is known for being a very private person. LiberatedWolf - LiberatedWolf is a great friend to have, and one of the most likeable regulars in ARLT. He doesn't participate in the chat as much as he used to, but when he does, be sure to chat with him! Wolf Stamp of Approval September 24th, 2013. - LiberatedWolf LoveThyBlade -Aka know as DRapper300 Monster112 - Monster is one of the nicest and most cool-headed guys around, and will do almost anything to help others. He is also a major metalhead who will head-bang to any good metal song. He does poetry and writing, as well. orangepopsicles - RisingFenixx - Garouhoughrile. ScottM135 - Scott uses caps a lot sometimes. He can be nice if you're nice to him, but can also be a bit of a troll at times. SilverChannel - Silver has been a regular since September 14th, 2012! He's one of the most talkative regulars currently, and really enjoys his time while talking to us. He can relate to almost anything. He's an experienced guy and a person who loves sharing his thoughts with the people closest to him! SirNo0b - Spencer22 - Spencer is probably the biggest man-child you'll ever meet! He comes off as trollish at first, but is a good guy once you get to know him. Spence is known for being the worst speller in the land. It does him no justice considering how smart he is! TrevorJ23 - Just to let it be a warning to you all: Trevor LOVES RPGs! Twilight_Spark - Twilight is the most precious little thing. Xoxtifxox2 - Xox is one of the most mysterious regulars in the room. She's not much of a talker at times, but don't let that fool you! She's most likely in another realm of chatting altogether! Xox is very sweet, a tad sour, and shy. XxLittle_StarxX -﻿ ﻿ Past Regulars CodeG3ass - Code has been coming around to the room again lately, but remains stark silent during his visits. GadgetGeek - GhostInGears - gokuguy - piercingadancer - She has been coming by again from time to time. She's a nice girl to talk to if you can get past her frequent emotional unavailability. qsxcft - We do not forgive. We do not forget. Expect us. TheAtomicBomb - Umbriel_ - Umbriel has been permanently banned. Previous Moderators Gryljams - Gryljams was the room owner when the room went by the name Crabblesteen Winklepop. UnknownGuardian - UG is a former room moderator. He's a very talented programmer, and can often be found in the chat room for his''' Game Development Room (GDR).' 'VforVendetta' - He was the '''room owner' while the room's name was Absolute Absurdity, and then Hourglass. He is a fan of The Walking Dead, and (obviously) V for Vendetta. He's a very amiable guy and a great friend to have. Room History Crabblesteen Winklepop Gryljams created Crabblesteen Winklepop in 2009. Following its creation, it remained dead much of the time. This led to Gryljams' departure from the room in 2011. It remained ownerless for several months. Eventually, VforVendetta and a few other users attempted to revive the room. It worked to some degree, so V was made the room owner, and shortly decided to change the room's name. Absolute Absurdity Once V took ownership of the room, its name was changed to Absolute Absurdity. There are still some regulars who remember the room when it was named this. If you ask around, they may reminisce about the good old days. As it was near the top of the list of chat rooms, it was frequented by trolls. Fortunately, UnknownGuardian and VforVendetta were often around to moderate. Even when they weren't around, though, the room was a great place to be. There were many active regulars who would have lengthy conversations about almost anything! If you were willing to dive in, you would be welcomed by everyone there, and would feel right at home. True to its name, there wasn't much sanity to be found in this room, yet somehow it was easy to follow the chat. This was a great room for newcomers, and some of these newcomers eventually became regulars! Hourglass There came a time when the population of trolls in the room grew to a level difficult for the moderators to manage. As such, V decided it would be best to change the room's name to something that wouldn't place it at the top of the list. The regulars in the room voted on it, and the selected name was "Hourglass". Many people were unhappy about the change, and some even left the room altogether. The room saw a sharp decline in activity, and some of the more active users grew silent. While the room's name was Hourglass, UnknownGuardian stepped down from moderator duty and the only moderator left was VforVendetta. There was much push for the nomination of a new room moderator. Alas, the process is very lengthy and difficult, so the room was left with but one moderator for a long time. Eventually, however, Mateo4 was made a moderator. Shortly after, V left to attempt to revive another chat room, and Mateo became the room's new owner. Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with room owners